<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Throw it out." by QueenHusband</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810356">"Throw it out."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband'>QueenHusband</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eyeshield 21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Bottom Sena, Established Relationship, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Top Kazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell is that?"</p><p>"Oh... Hiruma gave that to me. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so for now..."</p><p>"Throw it out."</p><p>|#noncontober Day 3: Sex pollen|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juumonji Kazuki/Kobayakawa Sena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Throw it out."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"What the hell is that?"</p><p>"Oh... Hiruma gave that to me. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so for now..."</p><p>"Throw it out."</p><p>Sena furrows his brows at the blunt suggestion. Even if he wanted to, he'd never have the guts to toss something Hiruma gave him. Besides, Kazuki's been completely unreasonable all week. Hiruma's been his long-time...'friend', and he put up with a lot of Sena's grumbling whenever they got into an argument, so the least Sena can do is not throw his gifts out. "That's rude and you know it," he scoffs quietly, stepping in front of the potted plant in case his boyfriend got it in his head to chuck it out himself.</p><p>"Nothing good ever comes from that guy. You'd think you were traumatized enough," Kazuki grumbles but lets the topic drop. They'd been fighting on and off all week, and he's tired of it. If Sena wants to invite demons into their home, that's on Sena. </p><p>Kazuki steps into the kitchen to start dinner--he's the only one in this house who wouldn't burn down the oven with toast. A talent SOME PEOPLE choose not to appreciate.</p><p>From the living room, Sena chews his lip as his brown eyes fall onto the strange gift. It's not like he doesn't get Kazuki's sentiment. The plant isn't even aesthetically pleasing. It's purple leaves jut out at odd angles, and there's a large blood-red bulb that makes the plant lean over like a hook. It clashes with their plain, mellow decor... actually, it really might be cursed. But that'd mean admitting Kazuki is right and he's just petty enough to humor his old friend Hiruma on this.</p><p>That evening they endure another quiet meal together. Kazuki doesn't complain about work like he used to. Sena doesn't gush about the kindergarten kids like he usually does. They don't even reminisce about their high school or college years, rolling around in the mud playing American football--and they NEVER got tired of that. They may as well not have bothered at all. Sena clears the table to get to work on the dishes. Kazuki grabs a book from a nearby shelf and retreats to the guest room instead of their bedroom.</p><p>| | |</p><p>"What the fuck. It's gotten bigger." Kazuki mutters to himself, disgust hanging on every syllable.</p><p>It's only been three days, but the plant has indeed gotten...bulkier if that's a thing plants do. He plops down on the sofa and glares at it, as though with enough intimidation it'll grow legs and see itself out.</p><p>Sena glances over at it from his spot at the computer. He's been drawing up new lesson plans all evening, so even if he has to interact with his horrible, horrible lover who he doesn't miss at all, he welcomes the distraction. "It doesn't look that different," he lies through his teeth.</p><p>It's definitely bigger.</p><p>Kazuki sighs in annoyance. "Can you stop doing that?"</p><p>"Doing what?"</p><p>"Disagreeing with everything I say just for the hell of it."</p><p>"I'm not," Sena lies again, pretending to type something important. Years of being together have taken the edge off his childhood fears of the other man, to the point Sena talks back to him freely whenever he's upset or feeling petty. It's good in a way, but he's tired of being upset. He doesn't even remember how this fight started in the first place, but he's pretty sure Kazuki started it, so Kazuki should end it, right?</p><p>Well, Kazuki's a stubborn bastard. Just like his father.</p><p>Kazuki eyes him from across the room. An apology dances on the tip of his tongue, the same one that's been knocking the back of his teeth for days now, but something about Sena's petulant tone of voice makes him swallow it whole. Why should he apologize? Sena started all this. That shrimp has no right to be this stubborn.</p><p>| | |</p><p>"I'm throwing it out."</p><p>"Stop!"</p><p>"Let go of me, I swear to God I'll--"</p><p>"Kazuki, stop it!"</p><p>"You smell this and tell me it's not possessed or some shit!" Kazuki grips a thick purple stock with a bright orange flower at the end. Its thick cluster of stamens sends puffs of pollen flying about just from a light shake. </p><p>"You're going to kill it," Sena frowns up at his boyfriend. </p><p>The plant's grown bigger, and there are now multiple stalks with flowering offshoots of their own. Kazuki matches his boyfriend's scowl. "Good."</p><p>Ten years ago, Sena might have been able to wrestle the plant out of Kazuki's death grip (ten years ago he wouldn't have had the guts to dare it), but after years of not working out or playing sports, he's not as strong as he used to be. He can only glare up at Kazuki in anger. The same Kazuki who never listens to him and just does whatever he wants.</p><p>Kazuki's nostrils flare as his rage builds. "I knew it. You're--"</p><p>"...I'm what?</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Sena continues to prod, but the taller man just stands there, eyes wide and mouth open saying nothing. Sena furrows his brows at the sight when suddenly the thought crosses his mind. What if it's poisonous? Surely not even Hiruma would pull a prank like this, right? But Kazuki's paralyzed... A wave of panic snaps Sena out of his thoughts and he reaches to unclench Kazuki's grip on the stalk when the man's other hand shoots out to grab his wrist with bruising force.</p><p>"OW--K-Kazuki?" </p><p>Just like that, the spell is broken and Kazuki blinks back to life. With a start, he drops both Sena's wrist and the mangled plant. They stare at each other in stunned silence, unsure of how to process what just happened. "S-sorry," Kazuki's voice is small and distant.</p><p>"I'm...going to bed," Sena whispers, unconsciously rubbing the red marks on his wrist. </p><p>The last time Kazuki ever laid hands on him was...in their primary school years when Kazuki and his friends bullied Sena relentlessly. Sena tried so hard to make Kazuki forget those times, to ease the guilt in his heart for treating Sena so poorly. Now Sena's mind is muddled with uncertainty. He trudges to their bedroom and the living room falls into a stifling silence.</p><p>Kazuki stares at his own hand like it's an alien appendage with a mind of its own and murderous intent. He's scared to process what just happened. There's no way he intended to hurt Sena, that much is for certain. But he just...out of nowhere felt this...need. A desire so strong he can't even put a name to it yet. He doesn't even remember what they were arguing about.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>| | |</p><p>Sena curls up on a bed much too big for one person, much less a person as small as him. For the past two weeks, he's dreaded going to sleep. The sheets are cold and there's something missing. In spite of the fact that Kazuki did this to him, now that he's laying in their bed all alone, he misses him even more. Pinpricks of tears sting his eyes and for the first time in a long time, Sena cries. Quietly. </p><p>It's hours until the last tremors leave his body and he's lying there, still awake. He's resigned to the fact he won't be sleeping tonight. That's fine. Tomorrow is Saturday. He'll have plenty of time to sleep in tomorrow. When Sena is tired of staring blankly at the dresser, he flips on his other side and nearly dies of a heart attack. Kazuki's standing in the open doorway--Sena never even heard the door open--with a sheepish look on his face. Sena instinctively flips back over again, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't think they'd be facing each other again this soon... Maybe finally Kazuki's willing to apologize and put an end to this stupid fight.</p><p>But Kazuki says nothing for a long time. </p><p>Sena doesn't even realize he's breathing harder until the bed dips and his breath hitches. </p><p>"Hey, Sena," Kazuki's voice is perfectly calm. Not nervous and bashful like he usually was when he had to apologize for something. </p><p>Sena refuses to meet his eyes though, stubbornly fixing his gaze on the dresser. "Yes."</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>A hand gently rests on his shoulder, warming the skin under his sleeve. Sena smiles crookedly, feeling like an idiot. This is why Kazuki gets away with as much as he does. After putting up a cold front for so long, Sena's glad to finally turn around and hug his lunk of a boyfriend, pulling him down into the bedsheets. Kazuki chuckles and god that sound is heaven-sent. "I missed you, too. I'm sorry," Sena kisses him on the scar, his favorite spot.</p><p> Kazuki returns the gesture with a surprisingly deep kiss, catching Sena off guard for the second time that night. "I'm sorry too," he murmurs once he comes up for air, but the peace doesn't last long.</p><p>The blonde dips down to capture Sena's lips again, prodding until they part so their tongues tangle. It's messy and lacking any of the usual sweetness Sena's accustomed too, but he misses it so much, he lets Kazuki do whatever he wants. The larger man presses their bodies further into the mattress, to the point Sena's having trouble breathing. Sena pats him a few times on the back, 'I need air'. But Kazuki doesn't notice, if anything, he's working up a full-on rut. It's not...exactly unwelcome, but Sena really can't breathe--<em><strong>Oh.</strong></em></p><p>"<em>Mm! Mmhmmm</em>," Sena whines into the unrelenting kiss with newfound desperation. He fists Kazuki's shirt in both hands trying in vain to physically pull him off. </p><p>Kazuki's hands are roving up and down his chest, his back, his sides with barely any regard for his strength. His cock is hardening against Sena's leg and for the first time in many years, the smaller man feels genuine terror grip his system. Kazuki's not only much bigger than him, but the man went on to work as a trainer while Sena pursued a less physically demanding career, so his build hadn't changed much from back then. Sena didn't stand a chance if it comes down to brute force and never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd have to--not with Kazuki of all people.</p><p>The hands groping him all over suddenly rip the shirt violently over his head, giving him precious seconds to breathe before Kazuki is back on him again, kissing hard and deep and careless. He's moaning into Sena's mouth shamelessly, with a raw need he's never shown before. Not even their first time. This is animalistic.</p><p>Sena struggles against the monster on top of him, pulling his hair, biting his lip, nothing seems to phase him. Kazuki pulls back for a brief moment, his expression is clouded and distant. Both their lips are red and swollen. Blood drips down Kazuki's chin, but he doesn't notice or care. "K-Kazuki, what are you doing?" Sena asks through gasps for air. </p><p>"You, stupid," Kazuki answers with humor, though his eyes are still distant. It's like he's not even there.</p><p>Sena pushes away from him until his back hits the headboard, "Is t-that supposed to be funny? Stop it!" </p><p>"Stop it," Kazuki repeats, staring Sena straight in the eyes. </p><p>
  <em>Is...is he mad at me?</em>
</p><p>Sena doesn't get time to think. In a split second, Kazuki's dragging the brunette back by the ankle, expertly tearing off the smaller man's pants despite all Sena's efforts. The adrenaline pumping through his veins is sending Sena's mind into a tailspin scrabbling for a shred of control. He has to stop this somehow--"Ah, no, Kazuki please--"</p><p>A heavy hand pins his shoulder to the bed as the other works at Kazuki's belt buckle. The motion's slow and deliberate, letting Sena know exactly what's about to happen. Sena stares in open horror, fresh tears prickling his eyes. </p><p>
  <em>He would never. He would never do this to me.</em>
</p><p>"I missed you," Kazuki breathes, this thick, throbbing member in hand and dripping pre-cum. His hand jerks a few strokes while the other grabs Sena's ankle again. Sena kicks out with his other foot and misses, just managing to drape his other leg over Kazuki's shoulder. The blonde squeezes his shoulder as if to reassure him as if things aren't bizarre enough. Kazuki dips down to lick at a light brown nipple, catching it between his teeth. Sena's scratching deep lines into his shoulder, but he carries on like nothing's happening, groping around his lover's hips and thighs. Sena's scent is clouding any semblance of sense or conscience, drowning out Sena's cries for him to stop.</p><p>He parts Sena's legs easily, lining up his length without any thought to prepping him and, with some effort, pushing in the head. Sena's crying louder now as he bucks his hips, almost fully in. Kazuki's moan is long and gravelly, his body tensing at the familiar warm sensation. </p><p>Sena throws his head to the side--he wants to suffocate himself in the pillow. The pain is searing hot, he feels like he's being impaled on a sword with every thrust. Kazuki leans back into the motions, working his hips until the air around them is filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. </p><p>"Fuck, I missed you," Kazuki groans loud against the backdrop of Sena's sobbing. </p><p>It feels so amazing, better than anything he's ever felt. There's nothing he wants more than to see Sena writhing and blushing beneath him forever. Kazuki snaps his hips forward, as deep as he can go, feeling his balls start to tighten as Sena's walls close around him, drawing him in for more. His Sena's so beautiful, his cheeks flushed red and wet with tears. What a little slut. Kazuki grins, one hand steadying the brunette by the hip while the other combs through his lover's choppy brown hair. In his ears, Sena's cries intermingle with moans and pleasure, begging him to go harder, deeper, faster, never stop.</p><p>Sena screams with an arch of his back, trying desperately to twist away from the pain, but the body on top of him fucking him at punishing speed, drops on top of him, pinning him down. Their chests rub together with ever buck of Kazuki's hips, filling Sena to the breaking point. Kazuki hits that spot hard, forcing jolts of pleasure through Sena's body. The treacherous body reacting with Sena's permission. His own dick half-hardens, flopping uselessly against his stomach.</p><p>"Ung..s.. stop.."</p><p>Kazuki grunts louder, panting like a dog in heat, their sweat mixing together intoxicating him even more. He never wants to stop, but he's about to come any second. Kazuki slows his pace, fucking slow and deep to catch his breath, get himself under control, make it last a little longer. He kisses Sena from the jut of his collarbone, the crook of his neck, under the jaw. He sucks on the soft skin delighting in the shallow gasps it elicits. He wants to fuck Sena forever. If only this could last forever.</p><p>He draws out each thrust, slamming in deep and rotating their hips. Sena's legs dangle uselessly over his shoulders, the brunette seemingly lost to the world.</p><p>Ahhh--there's no stopping it now. Kazuki moans his lover's name, rocking his hips until his seed spills deep inside, filling Sena to the brim. Their bodies rock together, riding the aftershocks until Kazuki collapses completely. His clothes are sticking to him like a second skin, he didn't even notice how uncomfortable it was until they were lying in the afterglow. With a grunt, Kazuki raises himself to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the side without a care. He marvels down at Sena with a lopsided smile. </p><p>His Sena.</p><p>Gasping, flushed, crying...</p><p>
  <em>Crying?</em>
</p><p>Kazuki blinks once, twice, raising the mist of lust like a curtain till he can see clearly for the first time what he's done.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>